Stay With me, Forever this time'
by TheOneWithFanfiction
Summary: Ross and Rachel one shot, for 'Oh-Bambi xx' as an apology for not updating my story like I promised I would :S (Sorry :P ) Description: Ross tells Rachel to stay after they sleep together, the night before she leaves. Was it meant just for the night, or forever, read and find out! :P


**For 'Oh-Bambi xx', as a way of saying that I'm sorry for not updating my other fic, like I promised I would! I hope you enjoy it! **

**So, I know it's craaazzyyyy cheesy, but I like it, and although I love they way it actually happened, this was just something that I thought about when watching the last episode for the hundredth time! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

'_Hey, go back to sleep, I'm gonna go home, get some sleep.' _Rachel leaned over to kiss Ross, softly plating her lips against his, savouring every moment, knowing that it'd be their last.

_'No, stay here, with me, I don't want you to go. Sleep here, instead.' _He sounded almost pleading, and Rachel was secretly glad that he'd asked her to stay; she didn't want to leave him, not after such an incredible night. She prayed that the words after 'Stay with me' would've been 'Forever', but she knew that Ross wasn't going to do that, he was too selfless, and it secretly broke her heart.

She smiled at him, tilting her head, before replying, _'Alright, sure, I'd love to.' _She flung her clothes back off, and crawled under the duvet, before popping her head out of the other side, next to Ross', laughing when she saw the expression on his face.

_'What?' _She playfully asked, toothily grinning.

_'You're Incredible? You know that?' _He was smiling, and his eyes were shining, leaving Rachel in a trance.

_'Oh, please, shut up!' _She gently slapped his arm, feigning annoyance.

_'No, I mean it, Rach,' _He'd suddenly become very serious, and his loving look bore into her very being. _'I mean, after all the crap that I've put you through, and that life has thrown at you, you've turned into the most amazing person I've ever met. You came through that door, 10 years ago, without any direction, no prospects, no ambitions; And now look at you, you're a big shot fashion guru, who's going to live out her dream, I couldn't be more proud of you. I-I just want to make sure you realise that, because you don't get told it enough, and I want you to believe it, alright?' _

Rachel could see the tears in his eyes, and in turn, tears sprang to hers. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and more fiercely this time, pressed her lips to his, as they wept together.

_'Rach, why, why are you crying? Did I say something?' _Ross asked, through a slightly choked voice.

_'Because no one's ever said anything that incredible to me, and I'm so glad that it came from you, Ross.' _She was still crying, but smiling, too. She felt his hands reach to her face and gently wipe away the tears from her eyes, leaving her even more amazed at his kindness.

They'd both grown so much, over the past ten years, and just as they both matured, fate decided that it wasn't to give them another chance, she was leaving for Paris, and as far as she knew, Ross didn't even want her to stay. He must've noticed that she was staring of into space, and was looking at her worriedly, trying to guess at what she was thinking about, but all she could think about was him, and Rachel knew that Ross would never guess that to be the case. And she adored that.

'_I'm going to miss you so much Rach, like, everything about you. Your beauty, your humour, your loving self, your selflessness, I mean, I can name so many more, but more than anything, I'm going to miss your love,' _He paused, and Rachel's heart jumped, was he still in love with her, like she was with him? _'The amount of love you hold in your heart for your friends is just unbelievable, and I know that you're going to kill it in Paris.' _

Even though Ross was laying out everything, Rachel still longed to hear those three words come out of his mouth being directed at her.

As if he was reading her mind, Ross spoke, quieter this time:

_'I love you, Rachel Green, I always have, and I always will.' _He pulled her in close, with his hands around her waist, kissed her forehead, and then started gently rocking her in his arms; shaking ever so slightly as he did so.

_'Ro-Ross, I, Oh my God, I love you so much.' _It was all she needed, and she broke down again, bringing her knees up and burying her face into Ross' chest. Her words had left him obviously stunned, because all movement on his part had completely stopped, but Rachel was so glad that she could finally say it again, it was as if a weight had been lifted from her shoulders, leaving her weightless.

No words were spoken for hours, but their revealed love was consummated in the most passionate way they could, leaving the whole world left behind, with just the two of them existent as they made love. They continued until the early rays started to crack through the drawn blinds.

Rachel knew that their time together was up, and she slowly pulled away from Ross, believing him to be asleep.

_'Rach, don't go, stay with me.' _His hand slowly slid into hers, and his eyes had a glassy layer, as did hers.

_'I don't want to, honey, but I have to, I haven't even finished packing, and I know that if I stay any longer, I won't be able to leave.' _She leaned towards him again, closing her eyes as she leant towards him, but their lips never made contact, because he spoke again.

_'Eight years ago, I told you that we'd end up together, and I meant every word, I'm telling you Rach, I love you more than anything on this Earth, and I don't know if I could live without you by my side, please stay with me, forever this time.' _

Rachel couldn't believe the words that were coming out of his mouth, everything she had wished for him to say was coming true.

_'What, what do you mean?' _

_'Marry me Rach.' _

Her jaw fell open, she couldn't leave, for one, she didn't want to, and for another, she loved Ross too much to consider getting on the plane. She practically shouted her reply.

_'Yes, yes, yes, yes. Oh my God yes! Mmm,' _She had leaped on top of him, planting kisses all over his face, _'I love you so much Ross.' _

Rachel felt the ring slide onto her finger, and as she looked down, she saw the beautiful diamond sparkling up at her, it was breathtaking.

_'Where, where did you even get this?' _She said, passion dripping from every word.

_'I told you, eight years ago, that we'd end up together, I've had it since then. I love you Rach.' _He smiled.

It was lucky that his door was locked.

* * *

**Haha, like I said, really cheesy, but I don't care! :P **

**Reviews are welcome, by the way ^^ **


End file.
